Danny phantom Ultimate Darkness
by Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: Danny is pissed and angry but he does'nt know why he's been seeing more nightmares and feeling more and more pain in his transformations he notices the changes on his suit and body but mostly his attitude and the talking voice and symbols are not helping much either. what is this new darkness inside phantom and why is danny losing so quickly find out click read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

**Beginning of the end! Chapter1**

Darkness , is all Danny Fenton could see around him how he got into nothing but pitch black nothingness he would not know, what he did know he actually was afraid yes Danny as in Danny phantom was afraid it was quiet too quiet in the darkness and not even his powers were responding.

But all his fear stopped by one voice and went to anger that one voice he wished he would never here in his mind his evil half from the future he would never turn into too he swore it!

The dark laughter of evil phantom echoed in his ear drums, Danny was paralyzed where could he go he did only one thing he wailed he wailed till his oxygen and heart gave out.

But he was abruptly halted on wailing by a swift choke hold he strained to pull the hands wrapped around his throat, _Aww its been a while hasn't it Daniel, _Danny gasped out **"**_**miss me"**_he retorted with a blast of ecto energy the other phantom didn't even seem fazed at all by his futile attack. Danny felt the grip on his neck tighten cutting off all oxygen at this he struggled more to pry the hands off

_Danny, look at the destruction we can cause no one can stop us if we work together_ Danny stopped struggling and glared at him with his green eyes in anger flashing a quick red **"**_**I am nothing like you"**_ he wheezed out. _Oh I think not_ he dropped the ghost boy and disappeared into the darkness of his mind _think about it hero you will end up like me and there's nothing you can do to stop it,_

End dream scene

**Well what do you think of my point of dark phantom view please review also dude I will make the thing longer promises are being made!**

**writing more since i was bored!**

Danny looked around himself to see his alarm clock clearly stating 12:30, he quickly thought about sam and tucker oh no i'm late! he bolted up right out of bed and immediately shut the bathroom door behind him he looked at the mirror to gasp his teeth were fangs he looked at them in fear what is happening to me but as soon as he closed his eyes and opened them they were completely gone just like that, phew that dream really shook me up.

**now i am done writing please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny phantom

Chapter2

Danny ran down the street immediately to greet his two best friends in the world. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson "_**gosh she looks so beautiful in the snow**_" he blushed realizing Sam caught him staring. Hey Danny what up why were you late they continued walking towards the school, Danny shuttered thinking about his nightmare of his future self.

Um my dad tried out a new invention that kept ghosts in place he stuttered out the lie, Sam and tucker sighed completely ignoring the lie this time, so you guys ready for the dumpty humpty concert Danny perked up yeah I'm so psyched! At that moment a blue chill came up Danny's back and a blue wisp escaped his lips this is much colder than usual he thought? Sam and tucker already noticed their friends discomfort and came closer, tucker exclaimed go ghost man we'll cover for you he smiled thanks you guys are the best. He shouted out his battle cry with much confidence "Going Ghost!"

the rings formed but something was very wrong the rings were black with red electrical energy running through it and at that Danny felt thousands of molecules in him being ripped apart in two like his body being ripped inside out he screamed! Tucker and Sam watched in fear as their friend went through the painful transformation.

When the transformation completed Danny was on his hands and knees gasping for air tucker and Sam rushed over, Danny dude what was that scary black rings red electricity thing. Danny looked at them they both gasped noticing the fangs and the red eyes and the slight flaming in his white hair but whisping about. What do I have something on my face?

(3minutes later)

Danny roared in anger how this is possible I look just like li- he didn't even say the name he just wailed out and destroyed a few forest trees. Tucker and Sam watched in fear and horror as their friend still demolished the forest in anger. Sam walked up to Danny and put a hand on his tensed shoulder Danny calm down maybe it's just a phase you know clockwork did say all ghosts do have a power stage, Danny only shrugged her hand off in blind anger yeah so I don't look like you know who he screeched Sam its happening I'm starting to believe clockworks wrong about me maybe he whispered maybe I am meant to be evil.

Danny didn't even know when both fists hit him but next thing he knew he was on the ground tucker and Sam staring down at him with upset disappointed faces.

Tucker spoke first dude how can you say such things you know and I know that you're not evil you're a hero Danny.

Sam looked at him deep she seemed to be searching for something in his red eyes she finally spoke Danny don't ever thing that your evil got it or next time I will shove you so far into the ghost zone the ghosts won't know how you got their or what end of you theirs looking at!

Danny nodded thanks guys you're the best. Got up and hugged them both I don't know what I would do without you guys, he let go and sighed well I can't morph back at the moment so ill just fly a bit get tired eventually change back you know.

Sam and tucker nodded try to get some sleep at least Danny for us. Ok bye he flew out and zipped into the sky in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Danny phantom

Rage

Whoa guys! Hey whoa! Sam and tucker literally drag Danny away from his door step. They dragged him all the way to Sam's house, he would have just phased through their grip but thought better of it. They let go finally sam sits on the edge of her bed she has an upset angry expression. Danny was confused as to why then he looked at tucker he was shocked to see tucker with the same expression why was he angry! Danny was about to explain but in unison Sam and tucker cut him off.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

Tucker chimes in yeah dude you got some serious anger problems.

Danny looked utterly confused, is this some kind of a joke he weakly smiled hoping it was but their expressions didn't change. Look I have no Idea what you're talking about!

They both looked at him you don't remember trying to disintegrate the box ghost at all!

Danny heart dropped no I don't?! Sam and tuckers expressions turned into one of concern, dude your eyes they turned red and your hair was on fire! Danny nearly fainted _no this can't be happening._ Sam sat beside Danny I know what you're probably thinking but we know you would never ever become him.

Danny's breathing escalated, Tucker started to get worried Danny? Calm down you're alright everything going to be fine. It was like a nuke went off Sam and tucker crashed hard into the wall, tucker cried out in pain of his now broken wrist and legs,

Sam was terrified ghostly green waves of a wail shook the entire mansion. Sam yelled out Danny stop! But she was unheard he continued to wail books fell everything shook violently Sam forced herself up and kept pushing through Danny's wail she could see black rings with red energy forming she saw him change he had a cape on his suit now.

She finally reached him Danny she hugged him please stop its going to be ok she spoke soothingly like a mother would a baby finally the wails ceased and Danny slumped in her arms unconscious, the room was a wreck broken glass everywhere Sam sighed were going to need to pay Beatrice double for this.

Tucker dragged himself over to Sam is he ok? Sam looked at Danny she pushed his matted bangs up she felt like crying but she stayed strong for Danny's sake? Tucker he can't go home like this he needs help and tucker I'll call you an ambulance.

Tucker shook his head were in this together for Danny! Sam smile


	4. Chapter 4

Danny phantom

Chapter4

Rude awakening

(2 hours later)

Danny woke up with a massive headache his vision cleared to a much destroyed room, he started to thinking his first thought was Sam. He started panicking _is Sam ok! And tucker is he ok, then a most hated thought came to him did I do this?_

He looked around the room till his eyes landed on tuckers sleeping form his arm was slinged to him he winced noticing his legs all bent up. He looked to his right to see Sam, her mascara running down her face she knew she's been crying.

Danny tried to sit up but hissed in pain it felt like his entire body was on fire he thought what happened last night all he remembered was being told everything was going to be ok then nothing? But darkness he breathed heavily a cold unforgiving laughter.

Danny? He heard Sam's tired voice he turned to her she could notice anger fear and confusion in Danny's eyes, she hugged Danny wishing she could wash away all his pain and confusion Danny returned it with all it was worth he tried to answer her

Sam I- she cut him off shh Danny its ok Sam spoke softly you were just confused and tired, stay here while I make us some tea. And with that she opened her door and disappeared into it. Danny looked back over to tucker sleeping and cradling his precious PDA Danny chuckled.

**(Sam's pov) **

I could see him thinking he looked horrified and angry Sam hated see Danny felt this way. I decided to break up his thoughts I spoke barely above a whisper, "Danny?" He looked at me I could see in his eyes fear confusion and anger. I decided to make grandmas favorite soothing teas she gave me when I was upset.

Stay here Danny I'm going to go make us some tea I said and walked to the door I could see him feel sad and afraid I sighed and descended to the stairs.

**(Normal pov)**

Danny heard the normal clinking of teacups? Tucker finally awoke yawning then rubbing fatigue out of his eyes, he saw Danny looking off into space he winced realizing and then it all came crashing back he yelled almost.

"Danny dude how are you feeling" Danny noticed tucker looking at him as if he was death himself he barely responded when he noticed the sling and the crutches near the chair, Danny looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Tucker took notice "hey man don't beat yourself up he used his undamaged arm and laid it on his shoulder.

Danny barely spoke above a whisper it is my fault tucker I could have stopped but I didn't I just wanted it to all go away. He looked more depressed after admitting what happened. Finally Sam arrived with three cups of tea. She handed one to Danny and the other to tucker. She picked her own cup and took a sip first of the hot warm drink.

She looked from Danny to wanted Danny to rest so she added some sleeping drugs which dad used for restless sleeps?

Danny looked at the drink and didn't feel thirsty he was feeling guilty he set the cup down on sams amazingly undestroyed nightstand, Danny looked in need of a good rest so she tried encouraging him to drink it.

Danny you should drink the tea it will make you feel better, she didn't know what happened but his attitude changed drastically he looked angrier than depressed moments ago.

I'm not thirsty he growled out. Did he figure out I added something to the tea that's silly no one can sense the drug unless he smelled it? I looked back to tucker giving him a look like (I'll hold him down you get the tea in him!) Tucker nodded understanding completely, Danny looked deep in thought I sidestepped next to him.

Tucker picked up Danny's cup dude you need to relax just drink the tea, Danny yelled at him with much viciousness I was surprised I swore I saw his eyes flash blood red.

**NO I'm not thirsty! **

Sam took the cue to grab his arms and hold him down, Danny thrashed violently he tried phasing through my hold I immediately snapped the specter deflector on him he screamed in pain from the shock it gave him I felt tears in my eyes but it's for his own good. She called for tucker Danny stopped struggling and tightly closed his mouth.

Tucker that of him as no more of a toddler when they refuse to take their medicine in such a case it is. "Come on it's not that bad." He put the cup to his lips but still he refused. Sam looked beyond mad no she was furious,

All right you asked for it! She started tickling Danny sides; Danny refused with every ounce of power not to laugh but was starting to lose.

His face turned different shades of color from lack of air red to almost blue he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed Tucker immediately dumped the tea down his throat he tried spitting it out we clamped his mouth shut, Sam wished he would listen she finally begged "Danny please swallow it"

he shook his head defiantly Sam pleaded once more please Danny you need to rest, Danny could see tears starting down her cheek he finally swallowed the tea. She smiled gleefully; Danny immediately felt the drugs working?

You lied was the last thing he uttered before going unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The phantom prophecy

(Sorry guys if its confusing deal with it lots of stories of mine don't make sense cause that's how I role!)

_Blue crystal eyes searched from side to side around him, Danny was confused he could see swirling green masses that is the Ghost zone but his eyes went wide how did I get here __**where am I! **__he mentally screamed the air grew colder and the sky darkened with a red tinge to it now, He heard laughter coming from all around him he saw he was in ghost form but something was different his vision had an odd black tinge to it, he felt something within him stir something he never wanted to feel._

_Then like from the depths of hell he showed up, Danny got into his usual ghost fighting stance but couldn't help but actually fear him this time. The dark twin smirked _hello Danielremember me _it chuckled darkly I came here to tell you a secret. He smirked his vicious fangs gleamed. It sent shivers up Danny spine his hands burned with ecto energy._

"_**What do you want I thought you were in that blasted thermos last time we spoke?" **_

_The other just calmly smiled at his unconcealed anger; he took a step closer calm as he was he had a message to deliver._

_Danny charged up his blasts "__**I'll ask nicely Dan stay away from my family stay away from my friends and stay away from me"**__ he snarled. _

"Ah ah temper temper I merely came here with a message from a certain lord of darkness"_ he still kept coming towards Danny as calm as ever._

_Danny was confused but still kept his guard up his stare turned into one of rage "__**whatever message it is I don't want it" **__he didn't even get a chance to blast before Dan grabbed both his arms and raised them above his head his feet weren't touching the stony floor of whatever island he was on. _

_Dan chuckled _oh I don't believe you have a choice Danny boy,_ Danny struggled in his grip but it stayed firm." _Now stay still" _he growled he put his hand to Danny chest and black red mist surrounded him and Danny._

_Danny could not hold in the scream that ripped from his throat __**DAN STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING-**__ he cried before another scream exploded from him, Dan only laughed _it's your message, _Danny felt like fire was engraving into his skin and his core was bursting the red mist only made the pain grow more as it started to enter him. __**"NO STOP!"**__ Danny saw a black ring appear at his waist it started going up and down like his usual transformation only it felt like he was being ripped inside out. _

_Dan let go of his arms knowing the transformation was complete; he smiled and disappeared into darkness cackling._

_Danny held his body brokenly knowing what ever happened it was not going to end well he could see water on the ground a lake he walked over to it. When he looked at his reflection he screamed in fear, His hair was white with a red strip and his eyes were now a blackish green. His suit was black with red on his cuffs collar and boots with white gloves and tipped boots. The worst was his fangs he also noticed red symbols glowing brightly on his skin._

_Something whispered in the wind "__**it has begun you can't hide anymore Danny it is your destiny" i**__t laughed evilly as Danny trembled. _And awoke with a cold sweat his heart was racing, his first thought was what the wind said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

It begins

Danny shook his nightmare away but still he could see his form in his head he shuddered, he pushed the covers down wait he looked to see himself in his own bedroom. How did I get here he wondered he looked at his alarm clock it clearly showed 12:30 he groaned he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and slumped towards his bedroom mirror.

He groggily looked at himself he nearly screamed there were symbols etched into his skin like someone branded him with a hot fire stick he noticed some looked like D's with dots in the middle and some looked like triangles they glowed brightly black and red, he covered his mouth not wanting to wake his parents,

he went to the bathroom he noticed one symbol that stood out the most and that was on his forehead it gleamed a toxic green it symbol a backwards six. He couldn't believe the dream this this can't be happening!

"_Oh but it is Daniel and you can't hide forever let the phantom come out you know you can't beat it" _

Danny covered his ears from the deep voice that sounding like nails on chalk board speaks to him. **No this it's not real! You're not real **he mentally screamed **and I won't let this happen, I just won't go ghost for a bit and no evil me coming ever** he assured himself.

The voice merely cackled at Danny plea "_Daniel their nothing you can do to stop it no matter how you wish beg cry or hope it's going to happen and exactly in three days your birthday"_ he chuckled. Danny breath caught in his throat three days away from his sixteenth birthday **no I won't let this happen it's not going to happen** he clamped down on his ears hearing screams of soon to be destroyed people sams screams tuckers his moms dad and jazz and many others. **SSSTOOOP he cried MAKE IT STOOOP!** The screams still did not cease till Danny doubled over in pain and passed out on the floor.

(Sams)

Sam put on her boots and fixed her hair in her dresser mirror, Sam still was worried about Danny she called jazz to pick him up since she knew Danny would rather be in his own bed she just hoped that he was ok. She dialed Tuckers number it ringed twice before tucker answered _**"hey Sam what's up how's Danny he ok"**_ Sam spoke softly _yeah he is I think_ _jazz looked extremely worried though lets go see him ok._ _**OK Sam sees yah there **_tucker hung up. Sam sighed. Danny you'll be ok she whispered to herself,

(Fenton works)

Danny woke with a splitting headache he breathed heavily feeling another sharp pain in his chest this time he noticed he was wearing a hazmat instead of a red and white t-shirt,

He gasped seeing something different about it he ran to the mirror immediately. He gasped almost unable to breathe his hair was white but had blood red strip in it,

his eyes were greenish black his suit had black with red collar white gloves with red tips his boots were black with white tips and red flame like symbols on his legs the backwards six was now a red and the symbols glowed red with power. He shook his head **no this I-**

"_Oh believe it Danny this is the real you and its happening don't fight it let the power flow through you just do what you were born to do Destroy everything cause destruction."_

Danny held his head feeling another sharp pain in his head his ears pounded with blood he felt something move in him a power a dark feeling he never wanted to happen he kind of laughed a dark chuckle feeling power made him want to destroy everything it made him feel like he could do anything. He smiled a evil smile his voice sounded slightly deeper and dark **Fear me now humans I will destroy you all **he cackled as he flew off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

The phantoms destruction

**(Sam's Pov)**

I was walking down the sidewalk towards the nasty burger; I told tucker I would meet him there. She looked around noticing that it was snowing? She shivered at the dropping temperature; tucker was mowing down on a meaty meat burger I gagged at the greasy food. Don't you ever get sick from that Tucker?

The boy shook his head and took another deep bite from the burger, have you seen or heard from Danny I went to his house yesterday but he wasn't home. Tucker shook his head side to side no haven't seen him I thought he said he was sick yesterday? Sam sighed I-

**BOOM! **An explosion rocketed from a nearby building and people screamed and exited the restaurant in record time. Sam and tucker ran outside to see a crowd of people pointing and looking up, Sam gasped to see the swirling red vortex of red ghost energy and in the middle of it was phantom he had a twisted psychotic smirk on and crackled energy towards the people. Tucker! We got to stop him?!

(Normal pov 12:30 at night)

Ha-ha there was dark laughter in the sky and a foreboding dark energy came over Amity Park, and the cause was a half ghost boy flying at 200mph shooting and causing destruction to the city, he cackled **this is awesome I never knew how much power I had till now;** _well what did you expect_ a dark voice sounding like Danny only darker spoke in his mind, _you were born to cause destruction!_

Danny smirked **you know what did I ever do to this town before** he started feeling anger pass over him as he thought.** All I ever did was save these people and they gave me no thanks or appreciation in return all they ever saw me as was a menace. **he spat the last few words venomously as if it were burning acid on his tongue his eyes flashed a brighter green turning dark green almost black in anger.

"**Well no nice Danny they'll pay for what they did to me my family all of them and them damn ghosts better be ready because I am coming for them"** he spoke deep and darker than the voice fangs gleamed in the night his symbols grew brighter with power and emotion.

Danny zoomed into the sky like a speeding bullet into the night set on his mission.

**(Next morning)**

Danny was floating on top of amity parks own bank he smiled seeing Sam walking towards the nasty burger, _hey we got a mission to do ignore her she's of no use to us anymore._ Phantom frowned at the voice **I know but…** he trailed off looking down to see all the people

He smirked maliciously **"sweet destruction"** he started powering up all his symbols became a bright blue like ice Danny eyes became ice blue as well no pupils or whites just glowing ice, he held the energy in for five seconds until he blasted it into the sky wind picked up and replaced the sun with snowy clouds. He smirked **perfect;** **they'll know it's me by the cold winds **he laughed as he flew off to finish his task,

Danny arrived near the nasty burger he thought what to do what to do oh I know his symbols started glowing red with black energy surrounding him he made a big energy ball and threw it at a big apartment complex it exploded causing fire debris to go everywhere he cackled with evil laughter.

Flying up to his destruction he blew up too more buildings and red energy surrounded his body. People looked up in disbelief that he would do such a thing all he ever did was protect them from ghostly threats but now they could see he was not going to protect them anymore?

Sam and tucker were some of the few onlookers she looked horrified while tucker looked shocked and pist off Danny looked straight at them grinning with dark power he powered up to black energy balls and threw them down at the people. People screamed and ran to get out of the way they hit home destroying the streets hurting over twenty people chaos ensued. And Sam didn't know what to do neither did tucker.

He flew straight toward them only to be shot in the back with an ecto gun the gun belonging to vlad masters, **quick in the limo!** Sam and tucker wasted no time and hopped in. vlad made a plasmius clone go behind Danny to subdue him. He wasn't expecting for Danny to directly punch his clone to oblivion,

he looked at vlad with disgust and rage he was about to attack when vlad used the plasmius maximus he tweaked it to short out Danny powers for two days, Danny screamed in agony transforming back to Danny Fenton falling unconscious. Vlad sighed heavily as he absorbed his clone he felt pain strike his midsection he winced in pain but he went and picked Danny up. He set Danny gently between Sam and tucker, Sam looked near tears. Vlad told the driver to keep driving. While he explained to Sam and tucker he was going to be ok just unconscious and he will take the boy for now as they can see it's not good for Daniel to be around people. Sam and tucker nodded he dropped them off at their homes before Sam held Danny close and left a note in his pocket and tucker gave him his pda so he could talk with him through it.

Vlad looked at the unconscious boy as he headed for his plane to Wisconsin what's **going on with you Daniel? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Breaking Danny Fenton

Danny woke up in pain he groaned as something stabbed his side it was like he was in a blender for two hours, he opened his eyes to notice a ceiling that was not his own. He sat up quickly big mistake his breathing hitched in pain. **"Where where am I?" **he looked to his right to see a window with the curtains pulled back the bed was big it looked like it could fit ten people!

He tried thinking what did I do before? He tried remembering before a sharp pain came to his head. He noticed symbols on his body were glowing a dull red and black he gasped remembering the voice in his head and attacking the people below.

Oh no he realized now where he was vlads! He felt sore all over and as if he read his mind vlad opened the door, _Daniel?_ Danny looked at him angrily **vlad **he spat the name out like it was poison.

_Daniel please calm down I am only trying to help you your out of control! _ Danny only snarled in reply his eyes flashed a dark black green he looked away from his arch enemy **well I didn't need your help for your information! **Vlads eye twitched at the snarky reply he stalked forward _look Daniel you need to calm down if you don't I will _his eyes flashed a red _now come with me breakfast I'm sure your hungry_ .Danny snorted back and didn't move a muscle **I'm not hungry now leave me alone. **

Vlad didn't like the answer given so he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him down Danny struggled and tried going ghost but his rings fizzled out **what did you do to me!?** Vlad smirked _the plasmius maximus its going to short your powers out for two days enough for me to find out what's wrong with your ghost half. _

Vlad phased them down to the dining room it was a long table with many chairs pancakes eggs bacon hit Danny's nose he enjoyed the smell but he wouldn't satisfy vlad amused grin so he looked the other way ignoring vlad entirely. Vlad let go of Danny and sat at the end of the long table. Danny sat in the chair far from him he looked down at his plate to see Belgian waffles eggs and sausage and bacon crumbs on top of the eggs.

His mouth watered slightly vlad chuckled at the boys hungry expression _do eat Daniel it's just for you so get used to it, _Danny glared at vlad his eyes were black with anger vlad eyes flashed red with same intensity he seemed scared of Daniel for a moment in the silence that dissipated when he took a bite of his waffle. They ate in silence till vlad asked a very personal question _Daniel how is your ghost half anyways _he trailed off, Danny growled **its fine why do you FUCKING care,** _Daniel I will not tolerate such fowl language under my roof. _Danny stood up with fury **WELL EXCUSE ME I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO STAY HERE WITH YOUR FUCKING FANTASY FOR A PERFECT SON! NOW I FUCKING DON'T CARE! **Within seconds Danny was pinned to the wall in a choke hold by vlad _I am warning you boy stop this behavior now or I will make sure you never see your friends and family again! _Danny gulped and nodded good now go to your room get cleaned up he motioned to the stairs, Danny walked to the stairs and stomped up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Restraining phantom

Danny sat in his room (more like prison) scowling he sighed trying to remember the last thing he did before he woke up in vlads mansion? But each time he tried to remember he would get a whisper of anger and a sharp pain in his skull he nearly jumped off the bed holding his head he groaned trying to grasp the memory. He stopped trying to remember and the pain subsided, he looked at the full body mirror he noticed he had some changes about him and his clothing his shirt was now red with black cuffs and his recognizable oval in the center was black his jeans were black and his shoes matched his shirt.

His hair was more in his face and red tips adorned his hairline his eyes were darkened and had a tint of green and red to one eye he gasped at the smirking mirror, its eyes were still green but one eye was red the hair was white with a red strip and his suit was black with red tips on his white boots and gloves his signature DP emblem was black with a white and red signature he was a reverse phantom!

**No no no** Danny covered his eyes shaking his head the mirror twin smiled wider showing his gleaming fangs he heard the dark laughter _"yes believe it Daniel this is happening you cannot escape me anymore!"_ Danny looked angrily at the dark twin **no I will beat this you're not real I won't destroy the world I won't **he cried.

Phantom looked smugly at Danny you know it's going to happen soon Danny at that moment noticed symbols glowing black and red on him and the backwards six glowing a strong toxic green. _"Time is almost near Daniel the end of everyone as you know it is near_" and with that phantom went inside Danny and was gone from the mirror.

Danny felt like he wanted to curl up and die but he wouldn't let phantom have the satisfactory of him giving in he sighed knowing that the more closer he was to whatever phantom was talking about the less likely he was to fight it.

He went over to the bathroom locking the door he decided a nice hot shower would clean nicely or so he hoped, Danny looked around at the very big nice white tiled bathroom the toilet was shiny and new the tub was enormous you could fit over three people in their if you wanted to! Danny started the water warming it up while he stripped himself of his clothes. **(Cue angels singing of Danny awesome abs ad all his stark naked glory sorry if I sound purvey but it's true and normal)** Danny eased himself into the tub it smelled of lavenders? Danny would have stayed in their all night if it weren't for the fact he was too tired not to drown in the tub, so he toweled himself off an put back on his clothes he hissed in pain at a burning sensation on his chest he fell over almost losing consciousness when there was a glowing symbol on his chest on his red oval was the DP symbol in all its ghostly glory Danny's eyes widened it glowed a black energy **"no this it-"** before he could finish there was a dark chuckling inside him _"oh did that hurt you can't restrain me for much longer Daniel get ready cause no matter how you want it I will and we will be destroying this pathetic world" _

**(Vlads pov) **

Vlad looked down at his black digital watch he sighed realizing its dinner time and he will have to fight Daniel to eat again, vlad sat in his comfortable chair next to the fire setting his book down **(the travels of Mr. Peabody)** he stood up and stretched popping his back and getting all unnecessary kinks out of his body, he transformed into plasmius he made too ecto ropes prepared for Danny to lash out at him like last night his scared burned still from the ecto slicing of Danny knew power to produce claws of shadow he never knew Daniel held such immense dark power, and that scared him so.

He phased upstairs knocking politely _**"Daniel it's time for breakfast do come out or ill be more than happy to drag you out kicking and screaming" **_there was no response? _**Daniel, don't play games boy I know you're in their!**_ Alright Daniel I'm coming in before he could even pass he was shot in the back by what appeared to be a darker version of Danny's ghost half vlad looked slightly surprised at his appearance the teeth were terrifying they were shark like teeth in a ugly smirk his hair had a blood red streak in it and his eyes with a dark black green!

Vlad finally got hold of himself _**"Daniel transform back now and come with me we have breakfast,"**_ the evil phantom did none of the order and merely smirked a terrifying soul eating smile phantom spoke like two voices one was Danny's and one was his **"no you don't boss me around fruit loop you'll die now I am going to destroy you first then kill all these pitiful humans!"**

**(Normal pov)**

Danny closed his eyes looking away at the creature that stood before him he couldn't remember if he imagined this or he was just going bat sh**t crazy but it looked solid enough to be real he shivered and backed against the wall the thing formerly a evil version of his ghost self got closer and had no intention of backing off _"don't be so fearful Danny we are truly meant to do this he hissed and the sooner you accept that the better." _Danny shook his head **no stay away your not me I'm not you it's not going to happen.**

Phantom smiled am I not real enough to do this he put his intangible hand inside Danny, Danny screamed feeling him messing around with something vital of his ghostly core or half of it, phantom chuckled a deep demonic laugh _ahh how nice it is to feel the other half its time Daniel we become whole,_ Danny shook his head struggling **no I won't let you fuse back stay away from me!** Phantom glared angrily _you can't say no to me Daniel I am apart of you and their nothing you can do about it._ And with that phantom started going into Danny **noooooooooo **he screamed loudly it shook the walls it was painful as phantom forced his way into him Danny fought him hard but phantom proved to strong and was now in control of his will. _"Now Daniel what is your purpose?"_ Danny closed his sky blue eyes only to open with green black eyes **to destroy the world and open the portal to the ghost zone.**

**DUN DUN DUN so what do you think now everybody awesome right that's the cliffy part and vlads pov was after Danny was taken over and stuff he already killed vlad and fought with his dark phantom side yeah wouldn't want to much gore yet and as for you fans of my uncle butches work no he will not consider any fan fiction story ideas so quit asking not to be rude Zella5725 thanks for your support zella guess what you can have rights to one episode of fan fiction I have in hold for a TV show and I will make sure uncle Hartman adds you to his favorite list of authors yes he has me read fan fiction for purposes he was very sad and sick when we lost phantom he seriously had cancer no lie so don't be too pushy about it also review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Phantom planet

Chapter10 phantom planet!

**(Danny/phantom pov)**

I felt cold unusually cold its unusual since my ghostly core is ice but this time I felt like I was falling, falling into dark wet ground, it swallowed me whole but only I could see light I could see the destruction phantom was making me do I had no control of my actions I felt a tear leave me mentally inside. _"Daniel quit trying to hold back and open the portal so the new age can begin."_ Hissed his phantom side, he knew he couldn't fully open the portal without him its part of his destiny he supposes even though he really never wanted this to happen but I guess I have no choice. He felt energy flowing through him and black red energy swirled around his body he focused it to the sky of amity park the clouds and sky swirled green then red like the ghost zone he could see a tear opening ghosts poured from it evil ones the worst kind they were like demons immediately people ran screaming like chickens with heads cut off. _"Pitiful humans never learn do they?"_

"**Hey he growled some of those "Humans" are my friends and family so I'd like it if you wouldn't insult them so much."** He huffed in annoyance. He watched sadly at the destruction he's already cause to the people everyone looked at their once ghost boy they called hero now watching them with a twisted smirk and black green eyes black red energy forming in each hand aimed at them as in go ahead try to think this isn't happening but I assure you it is matter. All people screamed and ran from the now free specters of the ghost zone being shot at with ecto beams attacked overshadowed. **(May I go on?) **All but two figures Tucker Foley and Sam Samantha Manson.

**(Sam/tuckers pov)**

They looked in disbelief **why Danny** Sam whispered why she couldn't hold back the tears threatening to spill. Tucker held her close comforting her as she sobbed but watched warily as Danny was very aware they were there and preparing to strike at any moment. It was all a matter of when and how, Tucker changed his face to a scowl at the smirking phantom after all this; this is how it's going to end at the hands of his half NO tucker was done he is putting his foot down if Danny can't fight it then there's no choice but to take him down like any other ghost he pulled out the Fenton thermos thank god Danny taught them how to use the equipment! Sam looked at tuckers scowl and then he rummaged in her bag pulling out a familiar silver soup can named the Fenton thermos, she knew what he was going to do but she didn't know how much power it would take to put Danny in their after all he had to be weakened and I doubt any ghosts would help since their busy listening to him doing his bidding.

What she didn't expect was for tucker to be right in Danny face telling him what for. She gasped seeing Danny smile widen turning into a ugly clown grin like at circus GOTHICA when he was being controlled it brought shivers up sams spine.

"**DANNY I KNOW YOUR IN THEIR FIGHT HIM!" you can hear me and I know your fighting but fight phantom with all you got this, this isn't you bro please don't make me have to stuff you in here** he said threateningly while pointing the thermos at him. But what he said seem to amuse him further which angered tucker more alright you asked for it he pointed the thermos at him but he noticed to late that Danny was right in his face ECTO BLAST at ready on his chest where his heart is.

**HAHA CLIFFY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Now I know I know I have not been good writer well finally I made a new chapter so please review!**


End file.
